How to Play Like A Chibi Gundam Pilot
by LaceyKoi
Summary: It's for Morningstar because of a lot of resons, besides just being for her. it's kind of dirty. in play form. 1x2, 3x4, 5x?


In Lesson #8, "How to Play" of How to Eat Like A Child, all the characters except Ricky were girls. My director/teacher choreographed it and added stage directions to make it seem like we all hated him. Heh heh heh. And like I said, they were all girls, but Mido-sama insisted that I had to make the pilots guys (part of my fun gone) because Quatre and Trowa need "that extra little man-part to satisfy each other." *whimpers* I just told her about a fic idea…my mind…*Lacey-koi's mind curls into fetal position*  
  
This one is one of my funniest yet, in my opinion. It's for Morningstar, because she always reviews my fics and seems to like the insanity of my humor ones.  
  
  
  
Wufei. How to Play Like A Chibi Gundam Pilot.  
  
Duo. (with bored body language) Wander around the house finding your friends. Say, "I'm bored. What are you doing? Are you bored? I'm _really_ bored. Have you seen Hee-chan? I'll bet he's bored. I'm _really_ bored. There's nothing to do. I think Hee-chan will play with me. I'd _really_ like to play with Hee-chan."  
  
Quatre. (makes laptop flipping motions) Open the laptop, look inside, close the laptop.  
  
Wufei. Hide in your room. Play with your katana. Think bad thoughts about everyone you know who has no interest in justice. If one of them comes to your door, tell them your room is the Private Katana Club, and _they_ _can't_ _join_. (sticks tongue out, gets in silent fight with Duo)  
  
Duo. Try to distract your chibi boyfriend from his laptop.  
  
Heero. Look through your chibi boyfriend's belongings. Steal all his pants so he has to either wear your chibi style Spandex or make an ecchi deal to get them back.  
  
Trowa. Use rock hard hair gel to style your hair so it doesn't move while you're doing flips or screwing your chibi boyfriend silly.  
  
Quatre. (makes laptop flipping motions) Open the laptop, look inside, close the laptop.  
  
Duo. Decide to make real whipped cream. (makes lifting motion) Lift the mixer out while it's running so whipped cream flies all over the kitchen. (makes large flying motions)  
  
Quatre. Take some whipped cream off Duo with your finger. (wipes imaginary whipped cream off) Taste it. Say, "It's probably done anyway."  
  
Trowa. Walk in. Glare at Duo. Hug Quatre. (wraps arms around Quatre)  
  
Quatre. Share your whipped cream with Trowa.  
  
Heero. Walk in. Glare at Quatre. Threaten to shoot Duo. (gets chibi-esque gun out)  
  
Duo. Put whipped cream on Heero's gun and your own upper lip.  
  
Heero. Taste the whipped cream on Duo's upper lip. (licks Duo's lips)  
  
Wufei. (brandishes katana whole time) Carve the word "Justice" in your door with your katana. Carve the word "Justice" in your friend's door. Threaten to carve the word "Justice" in your friend's arm till his chibi boyfriend comes out and says,  
  
Heero. (as "the chibi boyfriend") Omae o korosu. Leave Duo alone.  
  
Trowa. Basically just threaten people who threaten or wound your chibi boyfriend.  
  
Relena. Attack your chibi boyfriend and yell his name.  
  
Heero. Point a gun at your chibi delusional stalker and say, "Omae o korosu."  
  
Duo. Grin at chibi ojou-san as your chibi boyfriend threatens her.  
  
Wufei. Sneak out to see your own chibi boyfriends. (exits stage right)  
  
Heero. Push a gun around the table.  
  
Quatre. Your chibi boyfriend will walk in and say--  
  
Duo. (just wearing boxers) Have you seen my pants?  
  
Quatre. Be innocent.  
  
Heero. (innocent) No, Duo, why?! (wipes drool off lips, then licks them)  
  
Quatre. Your chibi boyfriend will say--  
  
Duo. I saw you hide them in your laptop case. I don't care. I'll go pant- less. But you lied.  
  
Quatre. Be even more innocent.  
  
Heero. (even more innocent) You can buy them back with sexual favors.  
  
Quatre. Heero…that's not innocent…  
  
Trowa. Neither is this. (his hand disappears behind Quatre)  
  
Quatre. (eyes get big) 


End file.
